Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha: Evolution
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: The TSAB undergoes a diplomatic first contact mission with a new rising power in the interdimensional community. But the unexpected reunion of an old friend shows Nanoha and the others that this new group is not what they seem.
1. Mysterious Encounter Take 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Nanoha or Kamen Rider.**

**First Shift – Mysterious Encounter Take 2 **

'I wonder if Vivio's doing okay….'

It was late June, MC 0078. At this time, the children would be off on their summer vacation and in Nanoha's case; she had figured that she would be spending some quality time with her daughter. But instead, she got roped into being part of Hayate's security team for a diplomatic mission and first contact with a rising power in the interdimensional community, only known as the S.B.T.A.

Hayate seemed a bit amused at the fact that the new faction's initials are an anagram of the Bureau's initials.

That new faction seemed to spring out of nowhere. Originating from a world very far away, they began bringing other neighbouring worlds into their fold at a rather alarming pace, enough for the senior ranked officers to authorize a diplomatic mission and put Hayate Yagami in charge.

This particular world (non-administrated world #55 if memory served her right) would serve as neutral meeting ground for the TSAB and this new power. The scenery felt similar to Hotel Augusta with a main building complex surrounded by nature. The building itself was recently constructed and would later be serving as office space for a software development company.

The purpose of the meeting would be to establish a foundation for how the relationship between the powers would be defined. Topics such as territory boundaries, military treaties and trade would likely be touched upon. Hayate would also have to discuss the TSAB's mission to locate and safeguard Lost Logia. Hopefully, the S.B.T.A would understand the serious nature of those magical items.

At least Vivio wouldn't be getting into any trouble for now. She'll probably be passing the time at the Infinite Library and helping people with their research now that she has her Librarian license.

* * *

"What is that you want me to find for you?" asked Vivio as she looked at the Saint Church Butler.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I haven't made any progress on this at all," replied Otto. "I'm using my full effort to search but…"

"Hm, according to the information I heard last night, it sounds hard to narrow the search parameters."

"The poem written on the wall appears to have no corresponding text. It appears that the person who wrote it, created it from scratch. The other additional information is…

"Toredia and Ix, right?" finished Vivio.

Otto nodded. "They want us to search for information on them related to Lost Logias and weapons."

"Oh great… more dangerous stuff." Just another day in the office.

"It's a request from Officer Lanster."

Vivio perked up a bit. "From Teana-san? Why didn't you tell me that earlier? If that's the case, I would have stayed over here last night and searched all night."

"It would have been inadvisable to pull an all-nighter at your age and I believe your mothers would have had a problem if they found out about it," argued Otto.

"Teana-san is Nanoha-mama's student. And I owe her a lot too. I want to help her out!"

"Er… well…" Otto really couldn't say much at this point as the smaller Librarian got ready to work.

"Okay, Vivio Takamachi, ready to search with maximum power!"

* * *

Thinking of the Infinite Library made Nanoha wonder how Yuuno is doing with that special dig he's working on. He hasn't been in touch since leaving Bureau territory two years ago shortly after the JS Incident. She found it a bit strange since in the past, he would at least try to get in touch with her once a month or every two months. He must be seriously busy categorizing and analyzing whatever artifacts were dug up there.

_"… he…me…?"_

Nanoha paused for a moment, certain that she heard a weak telepathic call. 'What was that…? Why did it sound like Yuuno-kun's voice?'

_"Anyone… me?"_

_"Yuuno-kun, is that you?!"_

_"Na… ha?"_

That was his voice! She knew it! Why was it so weak though? Was he injured? _"I'm here, Yuuno-kun!"_ This brought back memories of when he called out for help. And like that time before, she would answer him.

_"Se… 315… please come…"_

That was more than enough info for her to work with and begin investigating this situation. She quickly left a telepathic message to the closest colleague in the area. _"Signum-san, I'm going over to Sector 315 to look into something. Can you watch my area for me?"_

_"Very well."_

_"Thanks!"_ And with that, Nanoha Takamachi was on the move.

* * *

"Lost Logia? I admit that's not a term I'm not quite familiar with," replied the sharply dressed man on one side of the table. By his side were two male assistants, similarly dressed in a business suit and tie and doing their best not to look interested at the tiny Reinforce Zwei.

"They are magical items of tremendous power in the universe," began Hayate from her side. "A legacy of the collapsed Ancient Belkan civilization and possibly, its forgotten precursors, the Lost Logia are very dangerous when they fall into the wrong hands, and that is why one of the main goals of the Time-Space Administration Bureau is to contain them, Mr. President."

The Japanese looking man leaned back in his conference chair, looking at the small vase which contained blue flowers in contemplation. "That's a worthy goal and I certainly do not wish to see these Lost Logia wreak havoc among my people. What does concern me is how we can identify and safely contain Lost Logia in our territory. I mean, it would certainly be rather inconvenient if we had to keep summoning your vessels just for a few trinkets."

"If left unchecked, those trinkets can destroy entire worlds!" piped up Reinforce Zwei.

Before the President could respond, he felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out a small device which reminded Hayate of the mobile phones back on her original home world. "I need to take this. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Fate's eyes darted around her area. A quick count showed that there was a total of ten Asian looking men in the area, dressed in the same fashion: black hat, sunglasses, black suit and tie and a single silver shoulder pad on the right shoulder. There was just something about them loitering around that unnerved her, even if they were official security for that other organization. It would be best to get out of here for now and move to another spot to patrol.

Of course, that plan got a bit off track as she ran straight into one of those agents who simply greeted her calmly. "Hello there, Miss Testarossa."

'They know me?' She knew that she had quite a reputation for being one of the TSAB's Aces but she hadn't expected that a member of this alien faction from so far away would know of her so she was quite surprised.

The man briefly tilted his head down to look at her waist before speaking again. "Tell me, what comes to your mind when I say 'belt'?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Every single fiber of her being told her to be extremely wary of the person standing in front of her.

The man paused before chuckling briefly. "Never mind then. I apologize for startling you and to make up for that… a little gift." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a single flower with blue petals.

"Thanks but no thanks." Best to get out of here for now.

Unknown to Fate however, she had been observed by a female figure on a black and golden motorcycle at least two kilometres away. "Good girl… you didn't take that weird gift from a stranger." Her eyes then drifted towards the wandering Nanoha Takamachi almost four kilometres away. "Hope things goes well with her, Yuuno-kun."

* * *

A large construction site made up the majority of territory assigned under the name Sector 315. Construction tools and vehicles lay around a large steel skeletal structure that would become another new office building or tower. As today was a rest day for the regular inhabitants of this world, the ground site was empty, save for Nanoha herself. 'This is it. Where is he…?'

She looked around on the ground but didn't see any sign of him. Was he in his ferret form?

"Up here!"

Her head turned upwards to see a waving figure hanging close to a steel column. Changing into her barrier jacket, she floated up to see a somewhat scruffier Yuuno compared to his appearance when she saw him last time two years ago. His normal green suit had been swapped for more appropriate attire for outdoor exploration and he had a silver belt on his waist which seemed to be missing a buckle. In fact, the buckle portion seemed to look like some sort of container module for something. His hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be and he had a small bit of facial stubble on his chin. A closer look also allowed her to see traces of recovering facial wounds.

"Yuuno-kun, what happened to you?!" She was horrified. What had he been up to for the last two years?!

"Nanoha, I'll tell you lat-"

She simply floated ahead before landing on the same beam that he was sitting on so she could get right in front of his face. "No, tell me what's going on now! You're scaring me!"

"Right now's not the time! The S.B.T.A's going to make their move soon! They're going to be dropping-" A beep from his side interrupted him and he briefly took out a small white flip style cell phone to check something. "They've already deployed it? Not much time then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nanoha, trust me when I say that S.B.T.A is bad news. I need you to destroy what they're dropping on to the planet before it completes atmospheric entry and gets within range to deliver its contents to the population below."

She hesitated for a moment before drawing out her device, a small red gem. "Raising Heart."

**Stand By, Ready.**

It shifted into its staff form which resembled a golden spearhead set with a jewel on a pink staff. The targeting scope popped up and allowed her to track what her friend was talking about.

"It's coming in… just entering the thermosphere, about fifty thousand kilometres northwest of our current position," reported Yuuno.

Nanoha looked in the direction where he was referring to. "I see it. It's a capsule that says… Smuh-art Bru-ain?"

"You need to make sure that your spell completely envelops that capsule. None of its contents must be allowed to remain intact."

"Load cartridge." The only response from the staff was a single clunking noise. Several magic circles surrounded the spearhead as it charged with energy. "Divine Buster!"

The pink beam fired upwards from the staff, straight towards the capsule and enveloping it completely so that nothing remained of it. Raising Heart proceeded to give a final status report.

**Target has been destroyed.**

There was a moment of silence before Nanoha turned back to Yuuno. "Now what?"

"Now we have to get back to the meeting site since we provoked the hornet's nest. Can you give me a lift?"

* * *

Fate paused in her patrol route when she saw a pink beam of energy fly upwards into the atmosphere. She knew without a doubt that was Nanoha's magic. "Nanoha, what are you doing?"

Her instincts then went on alert and years of combat training and experience kicked in as she suddenly dodged an energy blast, sending sparks from where she had been standing earlier. 'Did talks break down already?!' As she recovered to her feet, she grabbed the small golden triangle in her pocket and called out the device's name. "Bardiche!"

**Yes Sir.**

As it changed shape to a black bearded axe with a revolving cylinder, Fate donned her barrier jacket which consisted of a white cape over a black coat and skirt. Her hairstyle changed into a single ponytail. _"Commander, come in!"_

No telepathic response from Hayate. Was she under attack as well? While she tried to figure out what was happening, she heard footsteps approaching her.

"That pink beam of energy back there came from your comrade, didn't it? It destroyed something rather important to us so we'll have to ask that you take responsibility for it with your life." It was the same voice of the man she had met earlier but instead of being clad in that black suit and tie, he was now in a black bodysuit with brown armour, a red belt and a helmet that made the wearer look like an insect. A strange looking energy pistol was held in his right hand and a strange looking pack was attached to his back.

She also noticed that there were many more armoured warriors like him, some hovering in the air to try and prevent her from escaping. Most of them wielded the same pistol weapon while some of them wielded what appeared to be a combat knife of sorts. 'So all of those men can transform?'

"Take her down!" Two of the fliers charged with their combat knives in an attempt to get a speedy strike in but Fate's reaction time was far superior and she easily knocked them back with a few swings from Bardiche.

'I need something strong enough to knock them out.' Her mind quickly came up with what she felt would be an appropriate enough spell as she weaved in and out of the energy pistol blasts from the others. Waving her free arm, she summoned eight bolts of energy shaped in an arrowhead. "Plasma Lancer!"

**Plasma Lancer, Get Set.**

"Fire!" The eight bolts flew together as one to strike the lead flying armoured warrior but he didn't seem heavily affected by the damage. 'So their armour is strong enough to withstand an AA-ranked spell?'

"It's gonna take a lot more than that, Missy!" With that cue, half of the flying armoured enemies had flaps of their flight backpacks open to reveal energy cannon barrels. "Open fire!"

'Che… Nanoha's bombardment spells would be really handy about now!' thought Fate to herself while staying out of harm's way by dodging or using her own Plasma Lancers to neutralize shots. Her speed was allowing her to keep ahead but the constant enemy barrage was seriously limiting her movements.

She finally felt a heavy body tackle her from above. 'The energy blasts must have obscured him from my sights!'

"I got you now!" The armoured man raised his weapon, changing it from pistol to knife form and prepared to stab down but he got blasted off by someone else's energy shot.

"Captain!" While the enemy tried to regroup, Fate heard the sounds of a motorcycle revving up and saw the black and golden machine fly by her and let loose with a colossal missile barrage to scatter the remaining enemy soldiers. Once the missiles were used up, the aerial motorbike circled around before landing in front of Fate, allowing her to get a good look at the rider.

The biker's face was obscured by the large black helmet but Fate could see long blonde locks of hair spilling out from the back. Her attire consisted of black fingerless gloves, a black sports bra, a blue denim vest, a pair of jeans and black boots. On her waist was a golden belt which had an odd looking buckle that appeared to be waiting for something to be inserted in it. A small handheld black and golden blaster was strapped to the right side of her waist.

Fate managed to catch her breath a bit before looking at her unexpected savior. "Thank you for your help but why did you save me?"

"Well, it is an older sibling's job to look after their younger ones," replied the biker cheerfully before removing her helmet.

Fate's eyes widened and she took a step backwards, seeing her own face on the biker's body looking back at her with a warm smile. "I-it can't be…"

"Eh…?! There are two Fate-chans?" The blonde Enforcer looked up to see a descending Nanoha Takamachi along with Yuuno Scrya, who didn't seem to be flying under his own power. Instead, he was being supported by the other young woman.

"Nanoha… and Yuuno? I thought he was on a dig!"

"So I guess your reunion went well with Magical Girl Psyga over there?" chirped the blonde female biker as she dismounted the bike.

"P-Psyga?" Nanoha grew a confused expression.

"Just a little inside joke. Yuuno-kun, you ready for a little clean up here?"

"Yeah. After all, taking care of them is part of the job." Yuuno's green eyes hardened as he took out a white flip style cell phone which had a purple core in the middle of the top section.

"Ooohh… have I mentioned that I get hot and sweaty when you get all manly like that?"

That broke the mood a bit. "Oi, Alicia!"

'My sister's… alive?' Fate desperately wanted to know what was going on but right now, there were more pressing priorities.

As for Alicia, she laughed heartily before pulling out her own flip style cell phone, which was predominantly black and golden with a red core in the middle of the top section. At once, both of them flipped open the phones to enter in a respective code.

**3-1-5-ENTER**

**0-0-0-ENTER**

At once, the phones reacted with a single message before emitting a strange pulsing sound.

**STANDING BY.**

Both Alicia and Yuuno flipped the phones down before shouting "Henshin!" out loud and placed their phones in their respective belt slots, putting them down sideways.

**COMPLETE.**

Blue lines surrounded Yuuno's body before his form was replaced by a white bodysuit with blue lines on it, white shoulder pads and silver chest armour which also had a large glowing purple core in the center. His helmet was similar to the chest armour in which the purple shape served as a visor of sorts and the blue lines engraved on it appeared to form the Greek letter Psi above the silver mouth guard. On his back was an advanced jetpack of sorts, complete with handling controls.

As for Alicia, her armour looked much more elaborate, like a member of royalty. The armour colour was mainly black, with golden lines scattered all over. A sarong was attached to her waist and covered the back portion of her legs while a small cape was attached to the back of the neck. The chest armour also contained a large red core in the center. As for the helmet, the top portion somewhat resembled a traditional Japanese hairstyle commonly used by oiran. On top of the silver mouth guard was a red visor which also was linked to a small circle at the top of the helmet, almost like some sort of additional sensor.

The enemy soldiers seemed to be a bit intimidated by the armoured Yuuno and Alicia. "It's them! Psyga and Orga!"

"That's right, Riotroopers!" shouted Orga as she clasped her armoured hands gleefully. "It's party time and you're the entertainment!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Newest product of Rider bug infecting the muse. Hope you liked. If you want me to consider changing my writing priority to this instead of my Nobuna/Rider crossover, I will need lots of reviews. Otherwise, I will just write this when I feel like it.**

**In terms of Faiz, Kaixa and Delta, I only have one Rider canon character locked down for a Rider Gear and that's Kiba. I am uncertain if I'll be using either Takumi (Inui or Ogami) or any other Rider canon characters so it's possible that the extra Rider gears may go to Nanoha verse characters or even Original Characters. In terms of Original Characters, I am open to submissions (Rider candidates and Lucky Clover Orphnoch candidates as well) so feel free to write them down in your review.**


	2. Enigmatic Riders

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Nanoha or Kamen Rider. **

**Second Shift: Enigmatic Riders**

The gym at the headquarters of Smart Brain was seldom used at this hour so this was the perfect time for the young Asian looking man to get a private workout. He only wore a pair of workout shorts and some footwear, leaving himself shirtless which would have caused any female onlooker to drool. A silver Smart Brain dog tag hung around his neck and if one looked closely, they could spot the logo tattooed on the back of his neck.

While he continued his lifts, he heard the door of the gym open which was unusual. That only meant one thing.

"I just received an interesting message from the President, Leo-kun. Care to listen?"

The young man finished his last set of lifts and placed the barbell back on the stand before glaring at the female messenger hovering above his head and smiling. She wore a one piece black and blue leather dress, arm length blue gloves, and black footwear that covered her feet all the way up to just above her knees. The Smart Brain logo was seen on the dress itself and on top of her bosom. Her hair was short with blue streaks and a silver headband.

"Sure, why not." The faster Smart Lady could tell him the news, the faster she could get out of here and annoy someone else.

"A sample of combat data related to the Time Space Administration Bureau's top mages has been obtained. They can really do some amazing things, you know!"

As much as it irked him to admit it, those mages were really something else. Strength, speed, flight, powerful defenses and attacks… as long as they had the magical energy from those Linker Cores to do such things, they would be extremely difficult to defeat.

Speaking of Linker Cores, the revelation of such an organ existing in the body explained how the Orphenoch abilities worked like enhanced senses, regeneration and in some cases, the ability to generate weapons. The gene essentially draws upon the magical energy generated by the Core and uses it to bestow the enhanced abilities on Orphenochs. A stronger Linker Core would allow for stronger abilities or a wider variety of abilities. That explained that freak Kitazaki's powers as the Dragon Orphenoch.

This also meant that they wouldn't have the magical flexibility used by those mages. Humans who could use their Linker Cores could design all sorts of spells and program those devices to execute them promptly in the heat of battle. The Orphenoch abilities were fixed with everyone getting basic physical enhancements and only those with stronger Linker Cores getting additional powers which couldn't be predicted. If Smart Brain intended to fulfill their ongoing mission of spreading the Orphenoch way of life to every planet in the universe, they would need to be able to defeat the TSAB which would be no easy task.

The next Generation of Rider Gears is supposed to help close the gap between the groups by providing a stronger power source to be able to fight in longer battles and to use the Exceed Charge function more frequently. In addition, they would also be equipped with the latest Anti Magilink Field generators to decrease the effectiveness of magic on their armour.

"I've forwarded the report to your inbox so you can read it later," chirped Smart Lady.

"Thanks." He paused and then chuckled. This had to be a first, looking forward to reading something from Smart Lady.

"There's also one more thing to mention. During the brief skirmish, we've confirmed that Kamen Riders Psyga and Orga were there on the planet."

"What?!"

Ignoring Leo's outburst for now, Smart Lady continued on. "It looks like they are closely associated with two of those famous Ace Mages. If anything, they are likely to seek asylum at the TSAB home world."

"So they're both out there…" Alicia, his childhood friend and the girl who had essentially driven him to achieve his current rank in the Smart Brain organization, was still alive. Leo was glad that she had survived. Even though she had been brainwashed by that other man to betray Smart Brain and join up with the TSAB, she could still be saved. And in an odd sense, he was glad that the other man named Yuuno Scrya, who wielded the Emperor Belt of the Sky which was supposed to be his, had survived as well. After all, Yuuno was his prey.

He had always felt that there was something odd about that Ferret Orphenoch but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it until it had been too late in which by that time, Yuuno had stolen both his designated belt and his dear friend. Now he had a chance to set things right.

A small beeping from his wristwatch alerted him of the time. "Ara, are you going already?"

"Work calls. It's a Lucky Clover meeting." He would need to keep his head straight and do his best to put up with the crazy antics of that Dragon Orphenoch.

As he got up and left for the showers, he heard Smart Lady call to him one last time. "So will you be the one to deliver the news to Professor Testarossa?"

"Leave it with me."

* * *

"Just what are these things?!" Vita had been certain that the guy she smashed a second ago with Graf Eisen looked human. Then after his armour vanished, he changed into some grey looking monstrous humanoid with features that reminded her of a weasel. He had been about to leap at her again when he got held in place with a bind spell from Shamal.

"Don't think about that now! We have to get to Hayate!"

"Che…!" She did want to smash those guys to bits but they had to get to their Mistress first. Along the way, they spotted Signum and Zafira ahead and they were fighting two other armoured figures but they wore different armour compared to the ones they encountered earlier. The basic model seemed the same but one had a blue jumpsuit and golden helmet and chest armour colour scheme while the other had a black jumpsuit with a silver and red coloured combination for the chest armour and helmet. Both of them wielded a weapon with the sword wielding one fighting Signum and the knuckle wielding one duking it out with Zafira.

"Oi, oi… don't disappoint me now, Knight of the Sword!" taunted a female voice before she took an item in her belt, placed it in her sword and then pressed the 'Enter' button on the buckle. At the same time, a surge of power flowed through the lines of the suit towards the sword.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

In response, Signum had her device load up a cartridge before attacking. "_Shiden Issen!" _But as she thrust it forward, the flames around her sword seemed to decrease in intensity as it met the sword of her enemy. 'What?!'

This forced her to change her movements from pushing against the enemy to avoiding the more powerful blade. It didn't take long for Shamal to recognize what was happening to the enemy weapon. "That's… an AMF?!"

Zafira blocked another blow from his enemy while trying to get his thoughts straight. "I thought their civilization didn't know anything about magic so how…?"

"_Dark Slasher, Alpha, execute protocol 32." _A voice which sounded like the President's gave the two enemy soldiers orders on their radios.

"Copy that," replied another female voice which belonged to Zafira's opponent. She took out her own item from her belt, placed it in her knuckle and then pressed the 'Enter' button on the buckle.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

With the knuckle powered up, she pounded the ground below to cause a shockwave of energy towards the four Knights. As they were forced to shield themselves, both Alpha and Dark Slasher began to retreat from the combat zone.

"They're getting away!"

Signum placed a hand on Vita's shoulder, preventing her from giving pursuit. "Worry about them later, Vita. Let's check on our Mistress."

The four soon found her unharmed and clad in her own Barrier Jacket along with Rein. "What happened?" asked Shamal.

"Those blue flowers… there was something strange about them and they tried to trigger some sort of explosion to send them right into Hayate's face. I froze them all though." Little Rein did look proud of herself.

"That's good work there, Rein. Now let's find Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan."

* * *

"HAAAA!" With a mighty swing, Fate's Riot Blade slashed across a Riotrooper and finally forced his armour to disappear. That meant he would be out of the fight.

"That's a pretty nice sword you got there. Does it have any other tricks?" chirped Orga from the side while handling two enemies herself with a fair amount of ease thanks to some good swordplay skills.

"Um… uh…" Yes, Fate was a bit tongue tied but given the circumstances, one can hardly blame her.

"I guess you don't want to show them off too soon. I gotcha." After slashing the two enemies and causing them to recover from the spark damage on their armour, they were blasted from above and finished by Nanoha's Axel Shooter and the energy weapons from Psyga's jet pack. To Fate's surprise, they lost their armour and changed into some grey looking monstrous humanoids with different animalistic features.

"What are those?"

"They're Orphenochs. The so-called next evolution of humanity," replied Orga.

"Evolution?" This was quite confusing to Fate.

"That's how the Smart Brain Transdimensional Association spins it. But I'll tell you something-" Orga was cut off by her helmet sensors picking up some new readings.

"Heads up! We have incoming!" exclaimed Psyga as his sensors detected the object in the air as well.

"T-that's…" While Nanoha had seen her fair share of fantastic creatures and monsters, there was something really unsettling about the one that suddenly fell on this planet two kilometres away from them and caused the whole ground to shake. The creature was four legged, had a grey armoured shell that covered its back and underbelly, a giant horn on top of its head and a monstrous face with multiple eyes and sharp teeth. While it roared at the two Riders and the TSAB mages and started charging at them, the Riotroopers took the time to escape.

"An Elasmotherium Orphenoch? Fantastic," grumbled Orga.

"How bad is it?" asked Fate from the side.

The black armoured Rider readied her sword. "The shell is extremely resilient and this thing has an insane rate of regeneration. It can also fire powerful needles out which can kill if you're not careful so stay alert!"

"Wait a second. Nanoha, Fate… do you both have your limiters on?" asked Psyga.

Nanoha nodded. "Yes, we're both restricted to AA rank. And I can't use the Blaster Bits right now because of Shamal's orders not to strain my Linker Core."

Psyga took that information into account before finalizing his plan. "That's no problem. We can still beat this monster if we play this right. Fate, get the monster to focus on you and then distract it with your movements. Nanoha, use your firepower to keep the creature confused. And please don't use Starlight Breaker unless you want to cause a strain in interplanetary relations."

"Geez! I'm not that bad!" pouted Nanoha.

"Once I see a vital point open, I can make the first cut so that Alicia can finish it. Any questions?"

"At this rate, I'm going to have to poun-"

"Alicia, I really don't want to hear any of those flirty remarks right now," growled the white armoured Rider, his patience not being very high at the moment.

Orga merely giggled while Fate remained boggled at the interaction the two had with each other. What type of relationship did Yuuno have with her sister?

"Let's do this!" Nanoha and Fate got started and flew towards the creature, attacking in quick bursts. The ladies were in sync with their movements and covered for each other when any of the monster's needles would strike at their blind spot.

"Hm… they're really good," complimented Orga from the ground.

"I see the vulnerable point…" Psyga slipped a small component from his belt into his jet pack controller before he flipped his buckle open. "Nanoha, I'm going in!"

She got out of the way as the white armoured Rider flew towards the giant Orphenoch. Then he detached the controls of his jet pack to form a pair of tonfas and allowed himself to go into freefall before he pressed a button on his belt.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

"Eat this!" Power flowed in the blue lines of his suit before the tonfas cut deep and drew blood, causing the creature to screech in pain.

"Now it's my turn!" Orga got her own sword ready by inserting a component from her belt into it before calling out to her sister. "You want in on the finisher? It'll be good quality sibling bonding time!"

Fate quickly landed beside the black armoured Rider. "Bardiche, if you please." In response to her order, the device consumed another cartridge.

**Riot Zanber**.

At the same time, Orga pressed a button on her buckle.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

One second later, they were both wielding swords emitting large yellow energy blades and in one synchronous movement, they swung at the injured creature to land the final cut. "Behold! Our Special Attack, Testarossa Sisters Version!"

Both Bardiche and the Orga Stlanzer made a direct hit on the giant Orphenoch, causing its body to dissolve into nothing but dust.

"Nice! That deserves a well-earned fist bump!" Orga held out her armoured fist while Fate hesitantly bumped it, her awkward feelings returning now that the monster is finished.

"Alicia, I cannot believe you used that line," grumbled Psyga as he and Nanoha approached the duo.

"What? That red whacko just shouts it out loud like a loon! But when I belt it out, I make it sound good!"

"Haaaa…" Nanoha gave her friend a small pat on the shoulder as a gesture of pity.

"Ehhh…? What's going on here?" The four looked above to see Hayate and her Knights descending to the ground.

"Don't worry. Psyga and Orga are friendlies," said Fate so that nothing would escalate the situation. "Did you find out what happened with the S.B.T.A. ships in orbit?"

"They retreated back to their own space. And there's no way we're doing any pursuits right now since they got too much distance on us." Hayate was certainly not in the mood for chasing them even if they didn't get a big head start.

"So what did you mean earlier by Psyga and Orga being friendlies, Testarossa?" asked Signum.

"Orga's my sister, Alicia. And Psyga is Yuuno."

"HUH?! The Librarian's one of these armoured fighters?!" Vita saw the white one wave awkwardly. "What the hell happened?"

"Vita-chan, wait a minute. We do have a lot of questions so let's ask them in priority sequence. First question..." Everybody turned to look at Hayate who had a completely serious look on her face. "Did we or did we not land on a Tokusatsu world?"

"You call that a high priority question?" asked Fate in a flat tone.

"I mean, if we did land on such a world, we need to be dressed up properly according to local customs! I would have redesigned the Knight Armour for Vita-chan and the others! We would have been the Belkan Sentai Wolkenritter!"

"Nyahahaha… Hayate-chan's in otaku mode again," chuckled Nanoha nervously.

"It's not normal otaku mode. It's like super mega otaku mode when it comes to Tokusatsu," grumbled Vita. "I once caught her practicing Henshin poses, complete with a red scarf."

"Speaking of pose practicing, we should do that for a few minutes each morning when we get up before heading to work! Vita-chan, you'll have to work harder since you're going to be Wolken Red!"

The little Knight liked the idea of being the Red Ranger. After all, that was her magic colour and the colour of her Knight clothing. At the same time, Signum's right eye twitched in annoyance. "Are we really having this discussion?"

"You're just jealous because I'm red and you're stuck as Wolken Pink," said Vita in a smug tone, causing the sword wielding knight to sigh.

"Well, I don't mind being green." Shamal sheepishly laughed while Zafira remained silent.

"So… are you guys done playing around?" asked a tired Psyga. "We have some serious issues to discuss."

In an instant, Hayate's attitude shifted. "Yes, you're right. As much as I would love to gush over that armour of yours, we need to talk. I'll call for a pickup and let them know there are two additional passengers coming along."

"Is there enough room for my bike? I'm not leaving it behind," said Orga sternly. "I'll also need access to some equipment to perform maintenance on it."

"Cargo bay's practically empty so that won't be a problem. And you can pass on your needs to the chief engineer when you get on board. Just don't start your repair plans until after you answer our questions, okay?"

The black armoured Rider nodded. "You have yourself a deal, Miss Yagami."

**To Be Continued…**

**Honestly, I find it a little hard to write for Nanoha and those Aces at times simply because it's legitimately hard to challenge them unless you create your own overpowered OCs or nerf the canon cast so hard that it feels silly. Maybe that's why I'm stalling on my other Nanoha stories and why I had trouble putting a second chapter together for this story.**

**Kamen Rider Alpha and Dark Slasher are from the Faiz Stage Shows. Yes, those Stage Show Rider suits will be used.**

**Occasional nods to Rider multiverse will be sprinkled throughout but this will primarily remain a Faiz and Nanoha work.**


	3. Eyes Burning Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Nanoha or Kamen Rider.**

**Third Shift – Eyes Burning Over**

Fate T. Harlaown had been quite unsettled for the past half hour as she and the rest of the senior officers waited in the conference room for Yuuno and Alicia to show up. All this waiting gnawed at her thanks to the hunger for answers on how her sister came back to life among other questions.

Finally, the conference room doors opened to allow the pair of Riders inside. "You're late."

"Cut me some slack, Hayate," groaned Yuuno as he and Alicia took their seats. "It's the first time I've actually been on an XV-class spaceship and the map interfaces could be a bit better so of course I'm going to have some difficulty making my way around."

"Actually, this is a prototype LS-class ship. We've been assigned to take this for a test run. So far, I like this ship and I'm going to put in a request to get command of one of these vessels when they get rolled out," replied Hayate gleefully.

"Um… before we begin, I was wondering something." Fate gathered herself before directing her question at her older sister. "Onee-chan, how did you know Yuuno and what's your relationship with him?"

"Hm… you know, Yuuno told me something about you a while back. About how you never give a straight answer when other people ask you about the real nature of your relationship with Magical Girl Psyga over there. So why should I give you a straight answer about the nature of my relationship with him?"

Hayate was doing her best not to laugh out loud while Fate looked stunned at her sister's answer. "I… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked and…!"

"Well, because I'm nice, I'll give you one hint in regards to what he is to me…" She paused for a while for maximum dramatic effect before dropping the bomb. "He's my first."

"F-first?! First kiss?! First p-partner?!" Fate's imagination went into overdrive and came up with all sorts of scenarios, ranging from innocent to the extremely mature type, causing her cheeks to go red.

Alicia's only response was to glance over at Yuuno and lick her lips which freaked Fate out even further.

"Fate-chan, calm down!" Nanoha tried to bring her friend back to reality but she seemed to be a bit lost in another world.

"Was he gentle with you?! Did you use protection?!"

"Fuhahahaha! My little sister's so perverted!" Alicia howled with laughter while spinning in her chair. Even Hayate joined in at seeing Fate get all worked up.

The blonde Enforcer finally realized that her sister had been playing her like a fool. "Geez!"

"Come on! I have so many years of teasing and messing around with you to make up for!"

"As nice as it is to see this entertaining sibling reunion," interrupted Zafira. "We should get this discussion going. And I would think the first major question on everyone's mind comes down to 'what are Orphenochs'?"

"Alicia-san, you said something about Orphenochs being humanity's next stage in evolution?" asked Nanoha.

"That's how Smart Brain spins it and I used to think the same way once. Compared to a normal human, Orphenochs are stronger, tougher and faster with enhanced regenerative abilities and a longer natural lifespan. Some Orphenochs can even develop special unique abilities like firing energy blasts or assume an alternate form."

Yuuno picked up where Alicia left off. "The problem is that the human body isn't designed to withstand such rapid evolution. That's what the old Smart Brain chief said. Orphenochs would be doomed to die of inevitable genetic break down and disintegration within a certain number of years depending on how often they used their special abilities and shifted between human and Orphenoch forms."

"When you put it like that, you really can't call this true evolution," murmured Shamal. "Can you tell us anything more about the Orphenoch gene?"

"The world where Smart Brain is located is exactly identical to Earth but has one particular element that sets it apart and that's located in the atmosphere. It contains a pathogen that will enter any unprotected living human and remains dormant until the primary condition is met."

Signum's curiosity was really peaked now from Yuuno's little lecture. "And that is…?"

"Death," replied Alicia.

Fate immediately put two and two together. "Then… onee-chan is…"

"Fufufu… my cute little sister has a sharp mind!" Alicia briefly allowed her exposed skin to show some odd markings on it, clearly hinting her true nature before causing them to vanish.

"And if you changed, then Mother…"

"Yeah… her too." The blonde Enforcer picked up that her sister's mood took an immediate swing in the other direction at that comment. She would have thought that Alicia's feelings would have been strong like hers but instead… she seemed bitter.

'What happened to the two of you?'

* * *

Einhart Stratos had been filled with apprehension ever since she departed for school that morning. The reason for this is that she had made up her mind about wanting to transfer to the St. Hilde Academy of Magic. The proximity to the Saint Church was too much for her to pass up and with their information, maybe she would be able to locate the other Ancient Belkan kings and face them in a proper duel.

Now the next big hurdle was to convince her parents to let her go through with this. They had been severely worried for her when she started experiencing those dreams from Claus Ingvalt so if she told them about how this would be the best way to deal with the dreams, they would hopefully support her. Or they may forbid it and try something else in an attempt to protect her. She would have to see what happened when she spoke to them.

All of those thoughts however flew out the window as she saw her home up ahead damaged with cracked windows and the front door broken. "Intruders?!"

She quickly ran to the damaged entrance where she saw the two unwelcome guests. One of them had a blue bodysuit with silver lines on the fabric and silver armour. The other one had gold armour, a black bodysuit and blue lines on the fabric. Both of them seemed to be male based on the shape of the armour to accommodate their body builds. And they were both relentlessly beating down her parents. "Mom! Dad!"

"Come on… release your power already! Is this all the descendants of Ingvalt can do?!"

"Partner, wait…" The one in the black bodysuit and gold armour noticed the presence of the girl and released the woman he had been working with earlier, ignoring the fact that the blood from her open wounds had spilled on to his armoured foot. "I think the kid's the real deal here and not these people. I mean, she's got the hair and those mismatched eyes."

"So we just wasted our time on a pair of normal humans?" The other one snarled once before he shoved the bloodied middle aged man away and turned his attention to the young girl. "We need to register a complaint about the crappy intelligence when we get back."

Einhart dropped her school bag and readied herself for a fight. "Who are you?!"

"Kamen Rider Beta," replied the one in the blue bodysuit and silver armour.

"Kamen Rider Dark Rider." There was a pause before the one in the black bodysuit and gold armour growled. "Okay, that's a dumb name. Why the hell did Smart Lady get to choose the names?! That's it, when I get back, I'm gonna ask the Prez for a letter motif!"

"Whatever!" As far as Beta was concerned, this was not his problem.

And as far as the young girl was concerned, those two were going down. "Armament Form!"

* * *

"… so let me get this straight. Someone dies and they become an Orphenoch?" Vita snorted. "I swear that sounds like something straight out of a zombie movie."

"It's not quite that straight forward," said Yuuno. "The pathogen is dependent on the latent magic lying in the person's Linker Core to reverse cellular necrosis and construct an Orphenoch DNA sequence so that the transformation can take place. And it doesn't matter if the person has practiced magic or not. As long as their magical point values are high enough, they can be revived as an Orphenoch. In theory, the higher a person's magical point values, the faster they revive. It also affects how strong they become as Orphenochs."

"So what type of magical point value threshold are we talking about here?" asked Nanoha.

"At least enough magical power to classify as a B+ mage rank. That will at least allow one to make the change but put them in a feral state. To retain intelligence, one would have to be at A+ rank. Then the higher your magical output, the more abilities you get as an Orphenoch."

Alicia picked up where Yuuno left off. "There are exceptions to the rule. If a human's cause of death was from an Orphenoch stabbing them through the heart, the conversion success rate increases a bit at the cost of some power."

"If I understand this correctly, if a human with AA ranked magical potential died on that planet, dying from an Orphenoch attack would mean a slightly higher chance of reviving as an Orphenoch," began Fate. "But that Orphenoch form would be weaker compared to the Orphenoch form that comes from another cause of death."

"Ding dong! My sister's such a smart little cookie! That is the difference between an Evolved Orphenoch and a Sired Orphenoch. Every Orphenoch is capable of siring humans but only certain ones like me and Smart Brain President Murakami have special abilities to increase the conversion success rate. In my case, anyone I sire is virtually guaranteed to become a fully intelligent Orphenoch and retain most of their strength compared to awakening as an Orphenoch from another cause of death."

Vita gave an annoyed sigh. "Great… so now we have vampire and werewolf elements in this horror story. If I start seeing sparkles, then I'm going to scream."

"And there are various Orphenoch types out there," murmured Zafira as he took Alicia's words into account.

"Each person has a unique Orphenoch form, with characteristics of either a plant or an animal," replied Yuuno. "For example, the person you met today, President Murakami, is known as the Rose Orphenoch and he is capable of producing special blue flowers. A petal from one of those flowers will either kill an unprotected human by turning them into ash or convert them into an Orphenoch."

"I knew there was something really weird about those things!" Rein was now glad that she had stayed with Hayate back there at the initial meeting between organizations.

Nanoha's eyes widened as she put it together. "Wait a minute! The capsule I destroyed earlier…!"

Yuuno nodded. "That had been filled with those blue petals and if it successfully detonated at the designated location, the planet's population would have been killed off except for those converted into Orphenochs. That's how Smart Brain has been acquiring populated worlds and expanding their space."

"This is a lot to take in. We need to report this to the higher ups," murmured Hayate.

"And you guys need to upgrade your security protocols to be able to detect Orphenochs to prevent infiltration. Although, knowing our luck, I wouldn't be too surprised if some Smart Brain agents were already deep within the Bureau." The thought didn't sit too well with the archaeologist turned Rider. "I suggest being careful for a while until you upgrade your security."

"If you can copy the system checks protocol from the Rider gears and reproduce it at a larger scale, it will help tremendously."

Alicia's statement caught Signum's attention. "What's this system check?"

"All the Rider gears were developed by Smart Brain as part of their research to construct weapons that only Orphenochs can use. With the exception of the Delta gear, all Rider gears have a function to scan for Orphenoch DNA and will reject any non-Orphenoch user. The Kaixa gear takes it one step further and will kill any user that doesn't have any Orphenoch DNA."

"W-wait a minute… Yuuno-kun had been able to transform earlier…" At that moment, Nanoha turned to her childhood friend who merely displayed similar markings on his face like Alicia did not too long ago before causing them to vanish.

'Yuuno-kun… died… Yuuno-kun became an Orphenoch…' Nanoha felt sick, knowing that one of her friends had died and would have stayed dead if not for converting into an Orphenoch.

"Even Yuuno's one of them? How?"

He had been about to answer Fate's question when Alicia butted in. "To keep a long story short… I sired him. And to link back to my sister's earlier question, he was the first sire that I actually did by my own will instead of following an order."

'She killed him…?' Nanoha's mind went on autopilot for a moment as she tightened the grip on the chair handles. 'Yuuno-kun became an Orphenoch… thanks to her?'

"Onee-chan, how could you…?"

'Yes, her. Fate-chan's sister had been the one to do the deed and ruin him. He had a good long life ahead… and she ruined that and took that life away from him. Alicia-san killed Yuuno-kun.'

"Look, there's a real good explanation for this!" exclaimed Yuuno as he desperately tried to keep the peace. "Let me lay down the context first!"

'Alicia-san killed Yuuno-kun…' The tactical instructor's head rose, with her eyes locking on straight at that other girl.

"To answer my cute little sister's next question, it starts with my tongue-"

"**YOU!"**

"Eh…?" Before Alicia knew it, she found herself slammed into the wall with an up close and personal encounter with the White Devil. Nanoha's elbow was pinned tightly against her throat while the rest of her body blocked any key limbs from easily breaking loose out of her grip.

"How dare you…! I won't forgive you for taking his life!"

Hayate stood up from her chair. "Nanoha, stand down! That's an order!"

"Fufufufu…" All eyes turned to Alicia who then smiled, showcasing her lovely teeth and giving her an expression worthy of a horror movie villain. "Nice to meet you, Miss Devil…"

* * *

When Einhart came to, she found herself in a hospital bed. "H-how did I get… here?"

"Ms. Stratos, you're awake! You have to take it easy for a bit until your treatment is completed." A quick scan showed that a few magical healing apparatuses were connected to her body before she looked back up at the doctor. "Once you've been cleared, Detective Sanderson wishes to speak to you and get your account of the incident."

Now it came back to her. And it all ended so quickly with that final exchange.

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

"_Haoh Dankuken!"_

Her best Kaiser Arts technique had not been strong enough to finish the job and take revenge for her parents. Wait a minute… "My parents… are they okay?"

"They've taken a good beating. We're doing what we can but right now, they're both in a coma. As for the hospital bill, your friends and extended family are helping out with that so you don't have to worry about it. Just get some rest for now."

"Thank you." The doctor left the room to go check in on some other patients. It was good that she was alone now as she had time to think on what to do next.

Her plan of going to St. Hilde was quickly being pushed off to the side. Instead, she started thinking of going on an extended and intense training trip to further her understanding of Kaiser Arts. It was obvious that she needed to push up her training in order to match the strength of those Riders.

But what about those dreams from Claus? If she didn't go to the Saint Church, she wouldn't be able to figure out how to make those dreams go away.

As far as she was concerned, she couldn't give a damn about Ingvalt's dreams right now. After all, she has experienced the failure herself of not being strong enough to protect her loved ones. Her ancestor's dreams could haunt her all they want and that doesn't matter to her. All that mattered was one thing…

"I will crush each and every Kamen Rider!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, there you go for this installment. More to come when I'm in the mood to write it.**


End file.
